gpkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garbage Pail Kids: The Animated Series
Garage Pail Kids: The Animated Series, a.k.a GPKTAS, is a Garbage Pail Kids animated series that was started during BNS2. It takes place in a town called Spew York City. The main characters, Savage Stuart and Adam Bomb, are best friends and share the same rival: Adam Boom, Adam Bomb's twin. Recurring characters include Half Nelson, owner of a local resturaunt that all the cool GPKs hang out at, Split Kit, a half-mutated GPK who can't seem to ever make up his mind, and Greaser Greg, the local jerk. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot - Savage Stuart and Adam Bomb have to find a way out of a fight with Adam Boom and Jay Decay if they want to save Spew York City. *Boom Boom Pow: Battle of the Bombs - Adam Bomb challenges Adam Boom and the two battle to see who's the best. *This Looks Like A Job For Stuporman! - Clark Can't gets a job at the movie theater but has to fight Greaser Greg, Vile Kyle, and Fryin' Bryan after things go bad. *Game On! - Adam Bomb has a dream that he is inside a video-game and has to help Messy Mario save the princess, but first they have to defeat One-Eyed Jack, Curly Carla, Ali Gator, Grim Jim, Dinah Saur, and many more terrifying beasts! *Little Shop of Horrors - Luke Puke buys a plant from "Nasty Nick's Plant Shop of Evil". Luke names the plant Green Dean, but it turns out that Dean is really a man-eating monster! *GPKing Kong - King Sive Kevin, a giant baby from Dull Island, is discovered by Adam Bomb and Ground Chuck, so they decide to become friends with him and bring him back to Spew York. However, Adam Boom gabage pail kidnaps the big baby, and has Mad Max create a brain control device so they can make the giant GPK destroy the city. *Weird Science - Viv E. Section, a known GPK scientist, has a nightmare when the parasites that give Menaced Dennis get to him. Now, Viv keeps having dreams where HE is getting disected! *The Right Wrong Crowd - Split Kit, the GPK with split personalities, keeps hanging out with some jerky GPKs after his dark side takes over somehow. *Savage Stuart & Divin' Ivan's Excellent Adventure - When Savage Stuart and Adam Bomb lose Half Nelson's birthday present when they accidentally flush it down a toilet they get Divin' Ivan to help retrieve it. *Weekend At Boom's - Savage Stuart and Adam Bomb show up at Adam Boom's party both pretending to go just to see how stupid it is, but the two end up amazed at how awesome the party is. *Rich E. Rich - Savage Stuart, Adam Bomb, and Half Nelson are broke and need to buy a birthday present for Split Kit. So Adam Bomb manages to get enough money for a lottery ticket, and winds up a millionaire, but leaves behind his friends. *GPKnam Style - Savage Stuart needs to learn how to dance, so Hip Kip teaches him how to dance and soon Stuart becomes the biggest star in all of Spew York. *Trash Can of Terror: The GPK Halloween Special - A Halloween episode split up into three segments: Half Nelson's resturaunt turns into a disaster area in "Sandwich of the Dead" when Half Nelson's new sandwich turns anyone who eats it into a zombie, then in "Invasion of the Garbage Snatchers", Outerspace Chase, Alien Alan, Wesely Wormhole, and Janet Planet come to Earth to kidnap human GPKs, and, finally, in "Bad Dream on GPK Street", Slasher Asher starts haunting the nightmares of local GPKs, turning night time into fright time. *Viral Video Violence - Adam Bomb and Split Kit team up to try to make a viral video. *Gabage Pail Kids: Behind The Trash - In a fictional "behind-the-scenes" episode, the Garbage Pail Kids are interviewed by Rocky N. Roll on his talk show, "Behind The Trash". *Star Warts - Outerspace Chase abducts Adam Boom and Adam Bomb, so the two rivals have to work together to save Earth and themselves. *A GPK Musical - Rocky N. Roll makes a Garbage Pail Kids musical, and the whole episode itself is a musical about the GPKs in the musical. *Love Is A Complicated Thing - Heartless Hal, a mischevious Cupid-like character, follows Adam Bomb around trying to set him up with Blasted Betty. Meanwhile, Savage Stuart goes on a date with Brutal Bridgette. *Garbage Pail Klipshow - Half-Nelson's resturaunt is shut down, and the Garbage Pail Kids reminisce of their memories there. Things get even worse when Half Nelson decides to move to Trash Canada to re-open his resturaunt there. *Birthday Brawl - Adam Bomb shows up at Foul Phil's birthday party, but gets into trouble when he blows up the place. *Haunted Forrest Gump - Adam Bomb and Split Kit go camping in the woods, where they meet a living tree named Haunted Forrest. Category:TV Shows Category:Unfinished Category:GPKTAS Category:EM